


Live Again

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Daydreaming, Depression, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mentioned John Watson, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plotbunnies, Poetry, Random & Short, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: How Sherlock really feels about John...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

 

I feel like I am being torn apart, shutting down

Out of your grasp, slipping away from your arms

Falling down towards the ground, drowning in an ocean of pain and sorrow

Breaking off piece by piece, crumbling in an earthquake of screams

Til I am nothing left but a broken man

 

Without you, there's no point in living

Because what we have is special, worth fighting for

My world, my life, guiding light and shining star

You are all my heart wants

And I will fight for you until I take my last, dying breath

 

Time stops when I am with you

Like as the world has stop spinning

People frozen in place

Like a song on repeat, I can listen to you all day

Being able to take on the world without worrying about what others think

 

I want you, never taking our eyes off of each other

Like animals, we become wild and not holding back

Exploring our bodies from head to toe as we kiss, as we touch

Feeling the heat of _your_ body, hearing _your_ voice call out my name as we're making love

Reaching climax, becoming one, together, just the two of us

 

My heart hurts with I am not with you

Mind starts to wander and malfunction

Body feeling numb, my blood cold as ice

Tears streaming down my cheeks, stinging me one by one as they fall

Desperately trying to cling on to what sanity I have left, for you

 

All I want is you, in my arms, by my side, never letting go

His touch, his voice, his everything, I want it so badly

Never want to be without him, ever again, I refuse to live another day like this

Please give me courage to say those three words, show him how I truly feel

Set me free from this madness, let me be happy, with _John_

 

I love him

I love you, John Watson and I want to be yours, now and forever, more than you'll ever know

You broke these chain that held me back for so long, showing me light in the darkest of places

You make me feel human, make me feel wanted, feel like I am someone, not a machine

And without you, I feel and am nothing

 

So please, John, for me....

 

_Let me live once again_

 


End file.
